Gallon Drunk
Gallon Drunk are an English alternative rock band formed in London in 1988. Their sound contains a variety of influences, from punk to blues and jazz, and is noted for its dark subject matter. The band formed in 1988 with an initial lineup of James Johnston (vocals, guitar, keyboards) and Mike Delanian (bass), who by 1990 had recruited Nick Combe (drums).After debut single "Snakepit" the band signed to the Clawfist label, releasing the "Ruby" single in late 1990 (a cover of the song by New York band The Silver Apples).with Nick Combe on drums and Joe Byfield on maracas. The band released three singles in 1991, one of which ("Some Fool's Mess") was named 'Single of the Week' by the NME, by which point Combe had been replaced by Max Décharné. The band's debut album, You, the Night...and the Music, was released in 1992. The following year they enjoyed popularity in the wake of their second album, the Mercury Prize-nominated From The Heart of Town, which saw the band sign to Sire Records and play venues in the U.S., such as the Hollywood Bowl and Madison Square Garden in New York, as a guest of Morrissey. During UK dates for From The Heart Of Town saxophonist/keyboard player Terry Edwards joined the band, having played previously as a session player on the album. Following the subsequent European and U.S. tours, both as headline, and also supporting PJ Harvey, drummer Max Décharné left the band (later fronting the Flaming Stars), to be replaced by Ian White in 1993, who remains a member of the band to the present.... (Read more Links to Peel James Johnston claimed JP was an influence on his decision to become a musician: "I’d heard Bo Diddley’s “Mumblin” Guitar” on John Peel’s show, and that was a complete revelation for me." http://www.anarmchaircritic.co.uk/2012/05/interview-with-james-johnston-of-gallon.html The band scored a top 20 entry in the 1991 Festive Fifty (announced 1993) with Some Fools Mess, and recorded one session which JP thought highly enough of to include it in his pick of the year programmes. He seems to have been particularly fond of their brooding cover of Dick Dale's Miserlou, playing it several times on its release as a B-side and calling it "just stupefying" and "surfing for the suicidal.". After his death, five albums from the band were found in his record collection and Edwards was interviewed as part of the project (see Record Collection: G). Peel said of them, "They don't sound like anyone else." http://www.thelexington.co.uk/event?id=1480, and Wikipedia claim Décharné was the last person to interview him. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_D%C3%A9charn%C3%A9 Festive Fifty Entries *1991 Festive Fifty: 'Some Fools Mess' #13 Sessions *One session. Available on Clawfist-The Peel Sessions (Strange Fruit). See also Best Of 1991 Vol 1, Best Of 1991 Vol 5 and Best Of 1992 Vol 5. 1. Recorded: 1991-07-14. First broadcast: 01 September 1991. Repeated: 17 November 1991, 21 December 1991. *Ruby / Some Fools Mess / Drag 91 / Two Wings Mambo Other Shows Played *23 August 1988: Please Give Me Something (7" - Snakepit) Gallon Drunk *25 August 1988 (BBC World Service): Please Give Me Something (7" - Snakepit) Gallon Drunk *18 November 1990: 'Gallon Drunk (7")' (Clawfist) *02 December 1990: 'Gallon Drunk (7")' (Clawfist) *08 December 1990: Us And Cousin Emmy (12" - Ruby) Clawfist *20 April 1991: 'Draggin' Along (7")' (Clawfist) *20 April 1991: Miserlou (b/w 7" - Draggin' Along / Miserlou) Clawfist HUNKA 002 *21 April 1991: 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) *28 April 1991: 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) (JP: 'Just stupefying.') *Peel April 1991: 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) *03 May 1991 (BFBS): Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) *04 May 1991 (BFBS): 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) *06 May 1991 (Ö3): 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) (JP: 'Surfing for the suicidal.') *11 May 1991: 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) *01 June 1991: 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) *30 June 1991: 'The Last Gasp (Safty) (7")' (Clawfist) *06 July 1991: 'Miserlou (7"-Draggin' Along)' (Clawfist) *20 July 1991: 'The Last Gasp (Safty) (7")' (Clawfist) *02 August 1991 (BFBS): 'The Last Gasp (Safty) (7")' (Clawfist) *26 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): 'Ruby (7")' (Clawfist) *22 September 1991: Rolling Home (7" - Some Fools Mess) Clawfist *06 October 1991: Some Fools Mess (7") Clawfist *07 October 1991 (Ö3): 'Rolling Home (12"-Some Fools Mess)' (Clawfist) *12 October 1991: 'Rolling Home (12"-Some Fools Mess)' (Clawfist) *02 November 1991: 'Rolling Home (12"-Some Fools Mess)' (Clawfist) (JP: 'Green vinyl followed by purple...I think I'm going to be sick.') *01 February 1992: 'Just One More (LP-You, The Night...And The Music)' (Clawfist) *02 February 1992: 'Two Wings Mambo (LP-You, The Night...And The Music)' (Clawfist) *08 February 1992: 'The Tornado (LP-You, The Night...And The Music)' (Clawfist) *09 February 1992: 'You, The Night...And The Music (LP-You, The Night...And The Music)' (Clawfist) *16 February 1992: 'You, The Night...And The Music (LP-You, The Night...And The Music)' (Clawfist) *16 February 1992 (BFBS): 'Two Wings Mambo (LP-You, The Night...And The Music)' (Clawfist) *20 February 1992 (Radio Mafia): 'Gallon Drunk (LP-You, The Night And The Music)' (Clawfist) *29 February 1992: 'Night Tide (LP-You, The Night And The Music)' (Clawfist) *20 September 1992 (BFBS): 'Drag '91 (10"-Clawfist - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *27 September 1992 (BFBS): 'Bedlam (7")' (Clawfist) *17 October 1992: 'Drag '91 (10" compilation album with Breed - Clawfist - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *17 October 1992: 'Bedlam (7")' (Clawfist) *Peel Mid 1992: 'Drag '91 (10" compilation album with Breed - Clawfist - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Peel Mid 1992: 'Bedlam (12")' (Clawfist) *18 October 1992 (BFBS): 'Ruby (10"-Clawfist - The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *29 January 1993: 'End Of The Line (LP-From The Heart Of The Town)' (Clawfist) *30 January 1993: Paying For Pleasure (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA 5 *12 February 1993: Not Before Time (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA 5 *14 February 1993 (BFBS): 'End Of The Line (LP-From The Heart Of The Town)' (Clawfist) *19 February 1993: Not Before Time (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA 5 *27 February 1993: 'Paying For Pleasure (LP-From The Heart Of The Town)' (Clawfist) *28 February 1993 (BFBS): 'Loving Alone (LP-From The Heart Of The Town)' (Clawfist) *06 March 1993: Loving Alone (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA LP 5 *18 March 1993 (BBC World Service): Loving Alone (album - From The Heart Of Town) Clawfist HUNKA LP 5 *21 March 1993 (BFBS): 'Loving Alone (LP-From The Heart Of The Town)' (Clawfist) *Peel Out In The States (Program 04): 'End Of The Line (LP-From The Heart Of The Town)' (Clawfist) *07 May 1993: You Should Be Ashamed (Single) Clawfist HUNKA 18CD *13 May 1993 (Radio Mafia): 'You Should Be Ashamed (12")' (Clawfist) *Peel Late Spring 1993: 'You Should Be Ashamed (CDS)' (Clawfist) *21 May 1993: 'Some Fools Mess (12")' (Clawfist) (1991 Festive Fifty #13) *30 December 1995 (BFBS): 'Some Cast Fire (12"-The Traitor's Gate EP)' (Gallon Drunk) *05 January 1996: 'Some Cast Fire (12"-The Traitor's Gate EP)' (Gallon Drunk) *25 August 1996: 'Mr. Slinky's (CDS-Two Clear Eyes)' (City Slang) *25 August 1996 (BBC World Service): Two Clear Eyes (7") City Slang *10 October 1996 (BFBS): 'The Big Payoff (CD-In The Long Still Night)' (City Slang) See Also *Record Collection: G *NME Singles Reviews External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *AllMusic Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles